Danganronpa: Memory Murder Mayhem
by Rikaan
Summary: In a run down care facility, a sadistic rabbit named Monosagi puts 16 Hope's Peak students through a gruesome killing game. (This story has no connection to the main plot of Danganronpa, with the only connection being the existence of Hope's Peak and the Ultimate Students.) (Danganronpa is Copyright of Spike Chunsoft. I only take ownership of my characters and plot.)
1. Prologue: Let's Start The Treatment (1)

Somewhere in Japan, there's a prestigious high school that goes by the name of Hope's Peak Academy. Every year, they scout for the best of the best in all things, whether it be something as specific as animal breeder, to something as general as "good luck", whatever that's supposed to mean. Getting accepted into this school basically guarantees your future, so I guess it's a pretty big thing. At least, to everyone else.

My name is Arata Gensai; talent- Ultimate Paramedic. The truth is I don't really care much for these types of achievements. All they do is boost an ego to an unneeded level, really. And yet here I am, accepting an invitation from some "prestigious" school. I sigh as I stare at the imposing gates, stray pieces of brown hair threatening my vision. I try to wipe them away, but all it does is get stuck in the middle

 _Need to get a haircut sometime soon,_ I note in my head. I head into the building, trying to get familiar with its structure- key word here being _trying to_. In just a matter of moments my head started spinning, and my body began to feel heavy. I wanted to shout, really, but by the time the words reached the tip of my tongue the world went black. Some welcome this is.

 **[TIME: ? - LOCATION: ?]**

I shot up from the bed I was laying on in complete shock. Wait- bed? No, this doesn't seem right. The room I somehow ended up in had chipped maroon walls and a soggy green carpet. It was obvious this place hasn't been touched in a while, let alone being in Hope's Peak itself. I stood up from the creaky bed and walked to the mirror that was in the doorless bathroom. I stared into it: was anything different? No, I don't think so. I was still a brown haired, green eyed Japanese kid from some rural town. I still was wearing my white coat and my gray checkered slacks, and the gold earings in both of my ears weren't stolen, thank God. I walked away from the shabby bathroom and turned my attention to the rest of the room, spending quite some time looking through it. For some reason, my clothes, medkit, and other necessities were here, stored away safely in the various wooden drawers around the room. The bed made a godawful creek when I sat on it once more. I stared at each and every piece of furniture with a cautious curiosity, as if something was going to jump at me any second. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"The hell…? Am I forgetting something?" The scratching turns into searching as I start to look for any sort of bump on my head. If I forgot something, it was surely because I bumped my head somewhere hard, right? Yeah, I could've gave myself some sort of amnesia. Keyword being _could've_. With no bump found, I resorted to the explanation of 'the guy that kidnapped me drugged me and brought me here along with things he stole'. Yeah, it's probably my best bet for an explanation right now. Nothing else would've made sense. I fully laid down on the bed, its creaking once again killing my ears. I hope we don't _actually_ have to stay here or something. That would be terrible.

 _No, Arata, stop. You told yourself you weren't going to be so negative with these new experiences,_ I tried to tell myself. Well, it's _kind of_ too late for that at this point. After all, I just mentally insulted this room for quite some time. Might as well try to do better next time. I continued to argue with myself for God knows how long. There was nothing else to do after all. Who knows, maybe there's no one else he-

 _ **CRASH**_

I jumped off the bed, eyes scanning the room. Guess you _could_ say I was panicked, but I'd rather not put a label on it right now. I looked at the door that lead out of the room, and rushed to it, jiggling the knob open and running out.

 **[TIME: ? LOCATION: OUTER HALL?** ]

Not even a second after I left the room did I bump into someone. I fell straight onto my behind and looked up at my assailant- well, "assailant." Just as I was about to scold him about his careless nature, I noticed a hand appear in front of me. The blue haired, blue eyed bespectacled boy smiled at me as his hand continued to urge me to take it.

"Hey, sorry about that. Didn't mean to bump into you like that," he said with a cheerful tone. Guess he wasn't that bad of a guy as I might've thought. I smiled back up at him and took his hand, being tugged by it to standing position moments later. I scratched the back of my head.

"It's alright. It was kinda my fault for it too, really."

The boy- who was about as tall as me, surprisingly- laughed quietly for a bit. He shot a peace sign at me.

"Then let's take equal blame for it! Name's Yoshi Hashira, by the way. I'm also known as the Ultimate Blogger."

YOSHI HASHIRA - ULTIMATE BLOGGER

A kind and sharp eyed boy with a knack _for making friends. Was assigned the talent of "Ultimate Blogger", and always tries his best to relate to his followers._

"'Blogger'...? That's quite the… Interesting talent," I wince at my own words. Does it _really_ kill you to not try and make guesses about people right off the bat, Arata?! I sigh and look away.

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you, really. It's just a habit of mine…" Yoshi waved off my apology.

"It's fine, man, I don't mind. I get why you think the way you do. It just means we have a lot more to talk about, y'know?" He smiled welcomingly at me, and I did the same right back. Thank God I was wrong.

"Oh, right, what's your name and talent by the way? Only fair that you tell me yours since you know mine."

I nod in agreement.

"Arata Gensai, Ultimate Paramedic. Pleasure to meet you."

ARATA GENSAI - ULTIMATE PARAMEDIC

 _A cautious boy with a habit of judging people before he gets to fully know them. He has saved countless lives as a Paramedic in both field and regular hospitals, hence his title of Ultimate Paramedic._

I place my hand on my chin as I look at him curiously, "Though I really do need to ask- how do you know I had a talent? I don't think my way of acting gave it away, really," Yoshi smiled at me.

"Simple, it's because the other two I met both had talents and said they were from Hope's Peak," He nodded down the hall where an orange haired girl wearing too many layers of clothing and a white haired girl in a green suit were, with the orange haired girl standing behind the white haired one. Yoshi motioned them over. I decided to label them both as "shy".

"Hey, guys, it's alright. He's pretty nice to talk to," he calls out. Slowly the other two make their way over. The white haired girl with the red glasses gulped before bowing, the orange haired girl making sure she stayed out of sight. She rose up and adjusted her medium length hair before pushing up her glasses, managing to smirk a little as the other girl clutched the the back of her jacket.

"Hello there, my name is Tsukiko Tsukino. I am the Ultimate Astronomer."

TSUKIKO TSUKINO - ULTIMATE ASTRONOMER

 _An intelligent and considerate girl who spends more time listening than talking. Her infatuation with the stars, moons, and worlds beyond Earth has earned her the title of Ultimate Astronomer._

"I'm guessing you spend a lot of time locked up in your room, the-," I stopped myself once more, "Er, please ignore my comment. Your talent sounds super interesting, really," I bow in apology. Tsukiko pushed some hair behind her ear.

"It's alright for now. Though, cutting that habit of yours will prove to be beneficial in the long run," I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yeah, I know…." I looked away, only to catch the extremely shy girl staring at me intensely, her orange eyes attempting to impale me from behind the large, black, rectangular glasses. I gulped and smiled.

"What's your name?" I said quietly. I extended my hand to her as a sign of goodwill. She didn't accept it, but she did stand up straight on her own. My eyes darted very briefly to her large chest. Very. Briefly. The orangette cleared her throat in an attempt to raise her already quiet voice's volume.

"M-My name is Rika Ueda, a-and I am the Ultimate Voice Actress, I guess…"

RIKA UEDA - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTRESS

 _A quiet girl who prefers to be in as small of a group as possible. She was chosen to become the Ultimate Voice Actress because of her ability to voice a wide range of characters, however rumor has it that she voices work for questionable content as a pastime._

I gently smiled as a way to make her feel more comfortable. Rika ended up hiding behind Tsukiko again. Yoshi sighed and shook his head.

"Guess she'll come around over time, right Arata?" I looked over at my new friend in surprise, not really remembering what he said earlier. I was too caught up in trying to figure out Rika's story.

"Huh? Yeah, guess she will," I made a quick recovery and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well, wanna look around for more people? Surely we aren't the _only_ ones out here."

"Yeah, of course. The more the merrier, right?" Well, not really, but I hoped that by telling myself that I'd be able to cope with the whole situation a lot better. Rika began to shake her head furiously as Tsukiko looked behind herself.

"I believe Rika and I will stay here. Tell us how it goes," Tsukiko stated. She had her right arm around Rika now, rubbing the side of Rika's arm in comfort. Looks like they knew each other before all of this. Yoshi turned to me and smirked.

"Well? I'll let you lead the way."

I nodded and smiled at him confidently.

"Yeah. Let's go." The two of us left the girls behind as we looked for more people.

 **[TIME: ? LOCATION: FRONT DESK?]**

We kept walking down the old halls, not really enjoying the view. Yoshi was cheerful for some reason. It was kinda weird, really, so of course my own big mouth decided to question him.

"Why are _you_ so happy?" I blurted out. Crap, that sounded rude. I gulped and looked away. Yoshi laughed at my expression.

"No reason- just glad that I'm still alive. Gotta take everything in stride y'know." I nodded in response. He's strange alright, but hey- at least everyone else that I met so far has been fairly norm-

"YOU THERE! PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME AND TALENT!" I take that back. I look at the uniform clad… Guy with shock. He looks at me with his determined honey gold eyes unnervingly.

"Good Sir, I urge you to respond! Please state your name and talent!" He continued to point at me. God, this was embarrassing. I sigh and respond.

"I'm Arata Gensai. Ultimate Paramedic."

"Ah, I see! Thank you for your honest response, Sir Arata!" The boy bows slightly and unsheathes his obsidian sword, making all of us back up in response.

"I AM ARTURIO KINGSLY! THE ULTIMATE HOLY KNIGHT! I HAIL FROM THE COUNTRY OF CHRISTIANIA!"

ARTURIO KINGSLY - ULTIMATE HOLY KNIGHT

 _An overly religious boy that supposedly hails from the country of Christiania. He is the Holy Knight of God there, and has joined Hope's Peak as a part of a cultural exchange program between Japan and Christiania._

"Th-That sounds greaaaat…" I say a bit too unenthusiastically. How the hell did this guy get in here with a SWORD?! My hands remain in front of me defensively. I do not want to get stabbed today. Yoshi also had his hands up, however he moved towards Arturio. Just when he was about to speak, he got interrupted by another man with pink-ish hair.

"Dude put the sword away. You're scaring the girl here," He said, scratching the back of his head. His eyes stares at us boredly as he remained crouched down by a light pink haired girl, only to give us a half smirk a minute later.

"My apologies, Sir Jun. I will put it away at once!" Arturio puts the sword back into its casing gently. The boy- Jun- stands up and sighs.

"Man, I told you to quit calling me that," He scratches the back of his head. Yoshi earnestly went up to him, offering him a handshake.

"What's your name?" He says without skipping a beat. Jun sighs again. I'm guessing he doesn't like all of this friendliness coming from everyone. After a few seconds, he speaks.

"Name's Jun Chiba. I'm a botanist."

JUN CHIBA - ULTIMATE BOTANIST

 _An apathetic boy who doesn't seem to care deeply about others. He has conducted many studies on plants and their origins, with his work becoming well known enough to grant him the title of Ultimate Botanist._

After saying his name, Jun walks past Yoshi, ignoring the handshake. He pushes past me as well. I look back at him in disgust.

"What a prick…" I mumble under my breath. I look over to the girl on the floor, who was now looking at me curiously. Yoshi and I went over to her to make sure she was okay, with Arturio close behind.

"Are you hurt?" I scan her with my eyes as I ask that. She nods her head slowly and smiles, pointing at the top of her head.

"Yori was hurt here, but it's okay. Yori is still alive, so everything will be fine~" I thought she would would be scared at first, but it doesn't seem to be the case. That makes this a lot easier. I examine her head as Yoshi asked her some questions.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your name is Yori. Am I right?" Yoshi says. It's remarkable how upbeat he is. Yori shakes her head, which angered me a bit to be honest. After all, I _am_ examining her right now. I sigh and keep trying to get this done as quick as I can.

"Yup! Yori's full name is Yori Saitō! Though, she doesn't remember her talent right now… B-But it's okay! Yori will remember one day, so she isn't worried at all!"

YORI SAITŌ - ULTIMATE ?

 _An amnesiac girl who seems to have not a care in the world. She has forgotten her talent, but is in no rush to find it._

After her excessive introduction, I finished the examination. I stand up and brush off my trousers. These floors were dirty, alright.

"Well, Yori here did hit her head quite hard. There's a small dent at the top. Her fall was probably the cause of her not remembering her talent," The others take in the info and nod. After I finished, Arturio stood up and smiled.

"Very well, I shall watch Lady Yori and make sure she is safe and sound! I am sure it is what God would want me to do as well!" He gives me a thumbs up as Yoshi nods in agreement.

"I'll stay with Arturio. Better safe than sorry, right?" Yoshi smiles at me as I smirk at him.

"Yeah, it is. I'll go look around for more people then."

"Godspeed, Sir Arata! I wish you luck!" I saluted him casually back. Man, this guy was weird.

"Well, I'm off," I turned away from the trio and continued into another section of the building, hoping I wouldn't meet anyone weirder.

And God damn it, I was wrong again.

 **Next Time:**

"Oh, you GOTTA show me how to do that!"

"So… Sleepy…"

"My, my, don't need to get violent with me, dear~"

"Kyuhuhuhu~"


	2. Prologue: Let's Start the Treatment! (2)

[TIME: ? - LOCATION: ?]

The hall I was walking down this time was in an even worse condition than the last one. Here, the paint was peeling off and the carpets had a strange mossy color on them. It even reeked a bit. But for some reason, a short girl with long pink-light blue braids was kicking a clump of gray blankets on the floor. At least… what I _thought_ was a clump of blankets.

"Heeeeey it's okaaaaay, everything is gonna be fine! I promise~!" The small girl said. As I slowly approached, I realized the blanket was _shaking_. A quivering voice replied.

"W-What do you MEAN it's all gonna be ok?! We got k-k-KIDNAPPED!" The voice sounded like a guy was speaking, but with the way it shrieked at the end I began to doubt it. I walked up to them reluctantly. Might as well figure out who they are. The girl takes notice of me almost immediately. She skips up to me.

"Oh, hello there! Are you a part of the surprise party?" She asked. She swayed back and forth.

"U-Uh, No…?" Oh god she's dumb. I gulp.

"What makes you think this is a surprise party…?"

"Because why else would we be brought to a weird place like this without knowing? IT'S A SURPRISE PARTY!" She threw her arms up and jumped. Someone save her please.

"R-Right, of course… Can I ask for your name?" I scratch the back of my head. I want to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, right! My name is Kaori Izuhara, and some school told me I'm the Ultimate Soaper!"

KAORI IZUHARA - ULTIMATE SOAPER

 _A super positive girl who does not know much about the outside world. The soaps she makes are rumored to have special effects to them._

She makes soap. Of course she does. I sighed, and looked down at the shaking bundle.

"And you? Who are you?" I tried my best not to sound like I was attacking the kid, but god it was hard. He sat up, blanket now draped around his shoulders. He pushed up his glasses so that his eye bag rimmed eyes could see as his eyes dashed from one side to another.

"I-Itsuo Onoda. I'm the Ultimate NEET."

ITSUO ONODA - ULTIMATE NEET

 _A boy that gets easily frightened and has a habit of stuttering when he talks. His notable presence on the net within forums and other messaging apps has earned him the title of Ultimate NEET, as strange as it sounds._

"... Can I ask why you are on the floor with a bla-"

"No, you can't! Now GO AWAY!" He hid under the blanket again. Looks like he isn't coming out anytime soon. I sighed, and began to walk towards the next room.

"Hey, wait! Can I tag aloooong… Wait, what's your name?" Kaori asked. I turned around.

"Arata Gensai. Ultimate Paramedic."

"Ah, okay! Can I come too, Ara-kun!" I raised my eyebrow at the nickname, but I shake it off. I'll just pin it as a part of her innocence.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." I continued walking, but this time with Kaori close behind.

[TIME: ? - LOCATION: ?]

There were several doors down the hall, however we chose to enter the one to our left. Inside was a worn down cafeteria with a kitchen in the back. At one of the somehow glossy tables were two girls and a very young looking boy. One of the girls- who was oddly wearing a swimsuit, with only a red jacket and unbuttoned shorts to cover it- spotted us, and pointed at us.

"Yar Har! Looks like we got more a-coming!" She gets up from her seat and runs over to us. Her purple eyes began to analyze me as she began to poke me, lifting my arms up occasionally.

"Hm, hm, hm~ You lack a bit o' meat, dontcha kiddo?" She scampers over to Kaori, where she did the same thing to her.

"Hey that tickles!" She starts to childlishy giggle as her personal space was invaded by a random stranger. How could she not care?

"You also needa eat some more," She stood up straight and started untangling some of the long white strands of hair on her head, looking to the side.

"Jeez you guys didn't do a single your entire lives didja? No meat or nothin'. Preeeetty disappointing if ya ask me."

"Sorry but, I didn't ask for your opinion, miss," She looked at me with a confused stare.

"Hah? Whaddaya mean?" She narrowed her eyes, "Unless you some doctor, I dunno how my opinion _isn't_ asked for."

"I'm a paramedic, actually, so your opinion won't be asked for while we're staying here, thank you very much," Shit, that came out harsher than intended, "But it might be needed one day, who knows."

I think I shouldn't have added that in so quickly.

The girl bursted out into laughter, and decided that keeping me in a headlock was the best way to express her emotions.

"Ha! You're a funny one, aren'tcha? What's your name?" Oh god someone stop the nudgie she's giving me.

"A-Arata Gensai, now can you _please_ stop doing this!" She let me go, and I stumbled onto the floor. The girl put her bare foot on my back.

"Well, I'll introduce myself to ya since you told me your name," She chucked her thumb so that it was pointing to herself and grinned.

"I am Mizu Isozaki! The one and only Ultimate Fisherwoman!"

MIZU ISOZAKI - ULTIMATE FISHERWOMAN

 _An overactive and disorganized girl who has a habit of invading the personal space of others. Can handle anything the sea throws at her._

"Wow, Mi-chan! You're so cool!" Kaori stared at Mizu with shining eyes, hands clasped in front of her. Mizu kicked me away and walks over to Kaori, patting her head.

"Don't worry, little girl. You'll get as cool as me one day too!"

"'Little'? Oh no, I'm 17!"

… What.

Mizu's left eye twitches.

"Y-You're older than me…?" She shook it off, "N-Nevermind, I'll teach ya to be as cool as me, alright-"

"Kaori! My name is Kaori!"

"Alright, Kaori! From now on you're gonna be my sidekick!"

"Yaaaaay!" Kaori erupted with joy and started jumping up and down, only to be stopped by a loud hush.

"Guys, _please_ , Miss Ai here is working..." The boy kept his finger in front of his lips, and stared at us with a worried glance. The three of us approached him and the purple haired girl whose eyes were shut. We all sat at the table, and spoke in whispers.

"So… What is she doing?" I looked at the veiled girl whose hands were circling a crystal ball. Her get up was pretty weird. A headpiece, a top composed of ribbons, a cape… It was as if she came right out of some fantasy convention.

"She's trying to, uhm, talk to the 'outside forces', or something…" The formally dressed boy sighed. He fiddled his thumbs.

"Wha… What are you talking about?"

"Who knows. Who cares. Chick's a psychic, so what matters is that she knows, ya feel?"

"A… Psychic?" Mizu nods her head.

"Yup. Ai Yamamoto, the Ultimate Psychic."

AI YAMAMOTO - ULTIMATE PSYCHIC

 _A mysterious woman who speaks in cryptic language. Claims to be able to read people and to predict future events._

"Wait, but how is that possi-"

"I dunno."

I sigh. First a Holy Knight, now a Psychic…? Sounds like the school is just fishing for money. I faced the boy.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh, mine? It's Fumio Suzuki. I'm the Ultimate Poet."

FUMIO SUZUKI - ULTIMATE POET

 _A nervous boy with a tendency to look at the negative. His poetry never fails to bring out emotions from the reader._

"Poet? So you write a lot then?"

"Yeah, it's the only thing I'm good at…" The boy sighs. He took out a pocket watch and started opening and closing it, a loud _click_ sound being heard every time he opened it once again.

"Hey, Fume-os, stop with the clicking. Aya ain't gonna be able to focus," Mizu said. Her feet were now on top of the table. Fumio shakes his head.

"Miss Mizu, my name is Fumio, and she's Miss Ai-"

"Oh, it was? M'bad Fume-os."

"N-No, I said my name was _Fumio_ -

"Yeah. Fume-os."

"Nooo, it's-"

"I'm going to go see if there are other people around here," I get up, not wanting to deal with this stupidity.

"Oh, alright Arigata. See ya!"

"It's-" I sighed. This is not worth my time, "See you, Mizu…"

I walk out of there, letting Kaori stare at Ai in wonder alongside the bickering Mizu and Fumio.

[TIME: ? - LOCATION: ?]

I head to the room next door. When I entered, I immediately recognized the room as a general check up room. What's more shocking, of course, was how I recognized someone here. The girl that was sleeping on the bed, goggles covering her eyes, was none other than…

MYO YUMETAMA - ULTIMATE SNIPER

 _A sleepy girl who is more awake at night. She serves as the leader of the Prime Minister's security, and is known for being the best sniper in the world._

I sighed. She always had this habit. I walked up to her and nudged her awake. She yawned.

"So… Sleepy…" She mumbled out. I scratched the back of my head.

"Myo, why are you sleeping here? More importantly, do you have any idea of where we are?" She looked up at me and blinked.

"Hm…? Oh, it's you… Arata… Didn't think we would… Meet again…" She yawned again, covering her mouth, "I… Don't know where… We are…" Her eyes closed as she slept sitting up. I wake her up again.

"Myo did you find yourself here or did you move here?" She looked at me annoyed

"I… Woke up in another room… Then I came here and started sleeping… Now let me…" Before she even finished her sentence, Myo fell asleep again. I shake my head and stand up straight.

"No use talking to her like this. Guess I'll head out."

I left the room and looked around some more. Might as well look for responsive people.

[TIME: ? - LOCATION: ?]

Across the hall was a door that lead to a library. I discovered that by, well, opening the door. The second I entered, my nose was assaulted by the strong and puke worthy scent of spray paint. My hand immediately covered my mouth and nose. Who the hell…?

I walked past some of the worn out bookshelves to follow the noise, and it lead me to a girl with long black hair and a sleeveless dress shirt, along with a boy with a mop for a head throwing and catching something. The girl was the one doing the defaming, while the boy just hung out and hummed a song. Neither of them were bothered by the smell. Soon enough Mizu came from behind me and put her arm around me.

"What's up, Arigata?" She said as she started putting her body weight on me, "Got bored waiting for Aya to finish up so here I am."

"Wha- Wait, why aren't you covering your face?! It _smells_ here!" I furrowed by brows. This chick was crazy.

"Nah, it ain't that bad. I've been to piers that smell a _lot_ worse than this. Y'know what fish has the worst smell, Arigata? It's the-"

"Oi, shut it. You're fucking up my focus here," The black haired girl was glaring at us with her eye- the left one was covered by a bunch of gauze.

"Hm? What focus? Whatcha working o-" Mizu's eyes focused on the black, dark pink, and white graffiti behind the girl. She dashed up to it and placed her hands on the still fresh paint.

"Oh, you GOTTA show me how to do that!" Mizu's eyes and hands went all over the thing, ultimately messing up the entire thing. The girl threw her spray can to the side and grabbed Mizu by the jacket, throwing her onto the ground with a grunt. She stood above her, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, huh?! You think you can just prance on over here and touch my shit?! HUH?! Who the FUCK do you think you are, slut?!" Mizu growled and spat some saliva off to the side.

"'Scuse me, _bitch_ , but I was just admiring your work over here! But I guess your mum didn't teach you manners!"

"At least _mine_ fucking taught me not to get in people's fucking BUSINESS," the girl's hand balled into a fist and was raised, but was stopped from going down by the other guy. He held her back as he smiled calmly.

"Now, now, Kuoko, don't act like that~ I'm sure she meant no harm, right Mizu~?" Mizu blinked, and nodded.

"Y-Yeah! What that guy said!" She pointed to the boy. He chuckled.

"My, my, aren't you feisty. It must be a very exciting to talk to you. I'd love to engage in a conversation with you later~" Mizu blushed and looked away, giggling.

"Ehehe, yeah, well, y'know~" This guy was smooth. Kinda. I was surprised to see that work on her, not gonna lie. I waved to the boy.

"So, can I ask for your name?"

"Hm? Ah, of course, How rude of me," The boy bowed, letting the girl go, "The name is Eisuke Adachi, and I go by the title of Ultimate Lucky Student~"

EISUKE ADACHI - ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT

 _A self proclaimed Casanova who flirts with anything female. His talent of Lucky Student does not represent his analytical abilities well, however it definitely has helped him survive in the world one way or another._

The girl- Kuoko- scoffed. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't _you_ trying to look cool?" Her voice was filled with sarcasm, however all Eisuke did was chuckle softly.

"I wasn't _trying_ to look cool, I _am_ cool, my dear Kuoko~" She narrowed her eyes and reached for a spray can at her waist.

"Oi, don't fuck around," Eisuke held his arms up defensively.

"My, my, don't need to get violent with me, dear~" Her eye twitched as her right index finger tapped on the can aggressively.

"Oi-"

"You mind introducing yourself too?" Kuoko paused, and clicked her tongue, folding her arms once more.

"Fine. I'll let you have the honor," Her red eyes stared directly at me, "Name's Kuoko Hakujo. Ultimate Graffiti Artist."

KUOKO HAKUJO - ULTIMATE GRAFFITI ARTIST

 _A foul mouthed, rude, and direct girl who claims to hate people. Her unique graffiti inspires others to take action in their own lives._

As I opened my mouth to speak, another boy comes running in, door slammed. The tall, blonde boy was slightly muscular, and was panting in between his words.

"Is.. Everything okay? I heard… What do they call it in Japanese…" He started snapping his fingers, muttering different words to himself, "A conflict! I heard a conflict going on in here from the greenhouse!" His eyes shone up at the realization. Mizu stood up and dusted her knees off.

"Yeah there might've been one, but it's okey dokey now. Eisuke here was able to subdue Cocko here-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL M-"

"Ah, that's wonderful!" The new guy gave us a thumbs up, despite probably being able to hear Kuoko's consistent insults towards Mizu. I stepped up towards the friendly boy and held out my hand.

"My name is Arata Gensai, what's yours?" I smiled at him. He was definitely someone I wanted to talk to more while we were here for the time being. The blue eyed boy grinned and shook my hand with a very strong grip.

"I go by the name of Angelo Beauchêne, my friend! The school that invited me to Japan gave me the title of Ultimate Hair Stylist!"

ANGELO BEAUCHÊNE - HAIR STYLIST

 _A French man who surprisingly loves to work out. He always gives his clients what they want in terms of hair, and always starts the latest trends._

I let go of his hand and nod.

"I figured you were a foreigner. Where are you from originally?"

"I am from the country of France! It is quite the wonderful country, you see! Over there I-"

 _BEEEP._

The speakers littered around the room emitted a loud, high pitched beep. We all covered our ears, save for Kuoko, who simply pressed down on her headphones. A very high, slightly raspy voice greeted us.

"Attention all retards stuck in this place! Report to the Front Des if you wanna find out why you're stuck here. I promise it won't disappoint~Kyuhuhuhu~" The announcement was then abruptly cut off. We all glanced at one another, as if trying to make sense of what just happened. After a bit, Mizu broke the silence.

"Alright, you lollygaggers! Let's go! We want answers, right? So answers are what we gonna get!" She ran out of the room. Kuoko shook her head and walked to the exit.

"Well? Let's fucking go. I'm not trying to stay in this place any longer than I have to," Eisuke followed behind her, bowing to us briefly as he did. I looked at Angelo and shrugged.

"Well, wanna go?" Angelo nodded.

"It would be a smart idea to go, friend, so let us do so!" I smiled briefly at his answer, and lead the way to the front desk.

God, things were about to get way worse.

 **Next Time:**

"Oi, show yourself! I ain't trynna play the guessing game over here!"

"The spirits have foretold of a great catastrophe to befall on us all… It seems that not all of our souls will leave…"  
"Let's play a game!"

Bonus!:

Check my Profile for them!


End file.
